Percabeth Oneshot Collection
by Airi Shirokuro
Summary: Percy and Annabeth's story. Once a Oneshot, now a Oneshot collection. R&R, and check out the rest of my stories XP
1. Chapter One

"Can you PLEASE keep it down?" Annabeth muttered, massaging her temples.

Percy and Grover were in Percy's cabin, shouting as they watched a game of football, even after Grover's attempts at explaining that footballs were made of leather, and leather is from cows, but after three or so enchiladas, he was high on chili and tortillas.

"OH COME ON! YOU CAN DO BETTER THAN THAT!" Grover screamed.

Percy snickered. "Yeah, with Grover in this state, it's impossible to keep it down."

"YEAAAAAH!"

"Well, TRY! I'm reading here!" Annabeth griped.

"Ha, and we're watching here!" Percy countered.

"OH OH OH! ALMOST THERE!"

Annabeth shook her head. If Chiron hadn't said that she was permitted to stay in Percy's cabin, she'd been long-gone by now. But it was a once in a lifetime chance.

"Say, Grover? Are you gonna be staying here with me and Percy tonight?"

"YEEEEAAAAA-What? Oh, no. I promised Juniper that I'll stay with her."

Thank the gods. Annabeth didn't want a high Grover to be muttering in his sleep with enchilada breath all night.

"Why Annabeth? Special plans with Percy?" Grover winked, causing the couple to blush.

"N-no Grover you know that it isn't like that with us." Percy said, very seriously.

"Nah, I get it. You don't want me around. S'okay." Grover slurred, as if drunk on alcohol, even though all he ate was enchiladas, pop cans, and mayonnaise.

"You also know that it's not like that either, Grover."

"Well what!" It was something between a question, an answer, and an exclamation.

Percy and Annabeth looked at each other. In unison, they chimed, "We need some time together."

Grover didn't seem shocked. They'd been together for a couple moths now, and they hadn't had any time together at all without all the other curious campers up their noses.

"So, we cool G-man?" Percy asked, hand ready to accept his fist-bump.

"Yeah, we're cool. I have Juni-OH DEAR WHAT TIME IS IT?" Grover changed moods faster that he scarfed down a bottle of Percy's mustard earlier.

Annabeth checker her watch. "Uh, half past seven. Why?"

"IM LATE!" Grover grabbed two enchiladas, stuffed an empty can of Pepsi in his teeth, and filled it with mayo and mustard. He sprinted to Juniper's tree.

"Will he be-?" Annabeth started.

"No worries." Percy wrapped his arm over her shoulders. "You can pick what we're gonna watch for the rest of the night, if you want."

She smiled, and she flipped to Discovery Channel. They were talking about the sinking of the titanic.

"I have that movie." Percy let go of her, chilling her slightly. He bent down, over to a CD case he had. He flipped through, and seeming triumphant, he tossed a silver DVD into the player, and pressed play.

He didn't need a reputation anyways. Because the disk he played was a potty-training video by his mother. His face turned beet red and Annabeth couldn't stop cooing at a little Percy missing the toilet and going all over the paper towels his mom placed on the floor.

"That's enough of that!" he exclaimed, as Annabeth commented at how cute his weeny was. (He was disturbed, but she was so happy he didn't mind.)

He pulled it out of the DVD player, and found the real Titanic. He pushed it in, and pressed play.

The story was classic, and Annabeth finished with wet eyes and a red nose. Percy had started to cry around the part where Jack froze and died while saving Rose, but he wouldn't admit it.

When the credits ran across the screen, Percy pulled his Rose into his arms for a kiss. But Annabeth wouldn't let her Jack have her so easily and she wriggled out of his grip, and took the DVD out of the player and back into the disk holder.

Everything was shut off, and she was in bed in three minutes flat. Percy simply let her. He climbed in after her, wrapped his arms around her waist, and buried his face in her hair, and just laid there, falling to sleep with the scent of her hair captured in his mind.

He woke up to Annabeth facing him, watching him sleep.

"You drool when you sleep."

"Shut up."


	2. Chapter Two

"I had a dream." Annabeth cited.

"Oh yeah? What was that dream, Martin Luther King junior?" Percy teased.

Annabeth elbowed him in the stomach. "He was a son of Athena, seaweed brain."

"So you're related to the greatest man to battle racist segregation?"

She raised her eyebrows. "Percy, I'm impressed! Where'd you learn segregation from?"

"It was on the cover of the book you were reading last night."

She laughed. He loved her laugh. So he tickled her in the stomach to make her laugh even more.

"Haha-Per-ha-cy-haha!" Annabeth giggled.

"Perhacy? Interesting new nickname, Annhabeth!" he started tickling her sides, making her laugh even harder. He was having fun, and no doubt Annabeth was too.

He stopped, after waves of laughter and giggling begs from Annabeth. Annabeth placed each of her hands on each side of his face. She pressed her lips to his, making him wrap his arms around her waist. The kiss soon turned to a full-fledged make out session that lasted a minute until they both had to come up for air.

Annabeth gasped. Percy was leaning in for a second round, when-

"Enjoying yourselves, now are you?" Chiron smiled at his (although he might disagree if you asked him) couple on camp, in full horse form, peeking through the door.

Percy and Annabeth blushed violently. If you could compare a tomato to their faces, the young couple would be redder. They broke away and each focused on a separate wall.

Chiron let out a chuckle. "It's alright, young love and all. Only here to remind you about the swimming race at one. Percy might care to join of you're not busy?" he raised an eyebrow.

Percy blushed even redder. "I, I think I'll pass this time for a little time with my girlfriend." and after mustering all the courage he had, he wrapped his arms around her once again.

Chiron smiled. "That's what I expected. Treat her well, Percy." he winked.

Once he left, and the clip-clop of hooves had distanced itself, Percy smiled at Annabeth and kissed her. She pulled away.

"We can't." she frowned, staring at the door.

"C'mon, what do you mean, 'We can't'?"

"Who knows who's gonna walk in next? Let's stop. Maybe later, though, okay?" she smiled.

Percy used a sad face with puppy dog eyes. "Okay."

"That's the spirit! Now how's about we go eat something?" she squealed.

"Now you're talking!"


	3. Chapter 3

Percy ate a sandwich Annabeth made for him loudly, saying, "NOM NOM NOM!"

Annabeth laughed and sighed at the same time. "Do you want me to pee my pants?"

Percy smiled and choked on his sandwich at the same time. "KACK KACK KACK-yes, yes I do-KACK KACK KACK!"

Annabeth did the Heimlich maneuver on him, in the middle of camp. Clarisse snorted, "Haha, choking on your food AGAIN Jackson?"

Well, ever since he and Annabeth had been together, he'd been choking on his food a lot, during dates, walks, even when he was swimming.

"KACK-maybe-KACK KACK KACK!"

Clarisse snickered. "Good luck, Percabeth!"

"KACK KACK-Hey I like the sound of that-KACK KACK KACK KACK KACK!"

"Percy, are you playing with me?"

"KAC-Yeah, I'm not choking."

Annabeth slapped him on the back, making him cough hard.

"COFF COFF COFF!"

After about three seconds of that, Annabeth jammed a breadstick in his mouth, repeating the cycle.

"NOM KACK COFF COFF!"

After an eventful lunch, they headed off to the beach for a romantic walk alongshore.

Percy lifted Annabeth up when her flip flops broke and fell off, and carried her. He took a stick and on the sand he wrote down, "I LUVE YUU" Due to the waves on the shore, the "O" in "LOVE" and "YOU" looked more as if "U".

"I remember when we first kissed, how I never wanted to leave your lips..." Percy sang the line from Summer Paradise softly, placing his lips on hers tenderly.

Annabeth pulled away and smirked. "The first time we kissed, we were being attacked by sea demons."

He replied, "I know. So what? I still wouldn't want to."

She looked up at him, and wrapped her arms around his neck. He wrapped his left arm around the small of her back and kissed her quietly.

Sea creatures like crabs and small fish, even a manta ray started to make a little crowd around them at the base of the sand. Percy waved them off with his free hand, then placed it in her hair. When they finally broke away, Annabeth sang, "And how I've never felt so high."

"La-da-da-da-da." Percy whispered.


End file.
